As is known in the art, map displays, such as those used for air traffic control or a detection system for tracking tracks, can quickly become overloaded with information that makes it difficult to ascertain certain conditions. In order to alleviate the problem of visually overloaded map displays, designers have used highlighting, filtering, shape and color coding, and track amplification popups. The limitation with highlighting is that it is typically done to focus categories of tracks rather than identifying the most important tracks within a category. This may not eliminate the problem with operator judgement errors when discerning priorities within a category of tracks for example. When there are large numbers of tracks highlighted, operators tend to ignore the highlighting. Filtering, or removing information from the display makes it easier to sift through the remaining information, but it reduces cognizance of the information removed from the display. This may become an issue as the environment evolves during a mission where situation awareness is required for timely operator responses. In addition, track amplification popups add additional information which can result in clutter and requires cognitive effort to understand the alpha-numeric information.
One type of known detection system comprises a shark detection system which uses observers to warn swimmers and surfers of potential sharks that may be approaching the area where the swimming or surfing is occurring. In such a manner, the swimmer or surfer can be made aware of sharks that might not otherwise be observable.
Military installations use radar systems and displays to track potential objects approaching assets that are desired to be kept safe. The assets may be on land (e.g., a military installation) or in water (a ship or an oil rig) or in the air (e.g., a jet aircraft), and can be mobile (e.g., a ship) or stationary (e.g., an oilrig).
One method of controlling airport traffic involves the use of air traffic controllers. Air traffic controllers are responsible for the separation and efficient movement of aircraft and vehicles operating on the taxiways and runways of the airport itself, and aircraft in the air near the airport. Surveillance displays are available to controllers to assist with controlling air traffic. Controllers may use a radar system for airborne traffic approaching and departing. These displays include a map of the area, the position of various aircraft, and data tags that include aircraft identification, speed, altitude, and other information.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art tracking system display 100 is shown. As can be seen from the figure, the tracking system display is showing a large amount of information. In some scenarios, the amount of information displayed inundates the operator and makes it difficult to determine which objects represent tracks and are prioritized. In a particular embodiment, the display of tracks needs to be prioritized to attract the attention of the operator. In the prior art example shown in FIG. 1, there is little or nothing to make one symbol more prominent than another, and concomitantly to attract the attention of an operator. Accordingly, certain tracks could be overlooked.
Existing track monitoring displays are data intensive and situation maps have a tendency to become overloaded with visual clutter. Identifying critical information in the display can be difficult and labor intensive. Operators have a limited visual capacity and without effective methods to focus an operator's attention, similar symbols appear to have the same sense of urgency. Operators can easily miss information in another part of the map display while focused on an item. Operators are required to draw conclusions using location, rate of movement and direction of symbols to determine the most dangerous tracks.